


Classy Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, AoKuro - Freeform, F/M, KagaKuro - Freeform, KiKuro - Freeform, M/M, Trans!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is Kuroko, but she's always thought that god put her in the wrong body. <br/>( Trans!Kuroko, Kagakuro, past: Aokuro/Kikuro/Akakuro )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Lady

I stretched out my muscular arms in front of me as I laid sprawled out on my bed, looking at the evening sunset colours bounce off my walls. It was a simple display of a dominant orange, hues of red and a lining of a light mauve, my thoughts were somewhat the same as the colours, theoretically. I was mostly exited and prepared, having returned to Japan, but there was a hint of nervousness. I had originally planned to return to my home country at the beginning of summer to relearn my patriotic culture, but have failed immensely by overindulging in Pocky, manga and gratefully watching anime on local T.V channels, due to the lack of the Japanese culture within America. Now, I only had two more weeks until the beginning of high school and a change of reality. I sat up, a little phased on what I should do next. After a moment of deep thought, I concluded to check and see if I have become a hikikomori, induced from my endless weeks of solitude and reclusion. So, I packed up a water bottle, wallet, iPhone and a sketch book into a bag I’ve recently bought at Target in America. I don’t look like an artist, and like hell I’d ever admit it, but once and a while I enjoy scribbling down some of my fascinations. Today I felt a little lucky, maybe I’ll find a muse.

 

I zipped up my black leather bag and headed out to commence my adventure. As I stepped outside the sunset I was previously admiring had faded into an uncertain red, mixing with the blue sky as it faded into a midnight purple.

 

I started walking in the direction where I thought the shopping district was, my hands shoved in my grey sweater pockets. I walked along in my own thoughts until I noticed the street lights turn on and heard some noise coming from the main street across the railroad dividing the suburbs and the shopping district. I looked both ways before crossing the worn out tracks and made my way down a small road until seeing the lively city. I window-shopped for a while, until I found a place that fit my fancy, McDonalds.

 

I walked up to the door and just walking in, the smell reminded me of America. I took my place in line and waited for my turn, realizing how much taller I am to the average citizen compared to America. I ordered then took my place at an empty seat, opening up the bulging bag of burgers and swiftly started to munch down.

“Ahem” I turned my head to see a girl staring at me, just sitting there quietly drinking some type of cold beverage. I jumped back a bit, dumbstruck on how she snuck up on me. When I was in America, there were gangs all over the place who would try and jump anyone who passed, I thought my awarence is at least high enough to spot a girl sitting down.

 

“Hello…? Sorry, but I was sitting here first.” I said aloud, trying to keep from acting like a wuss. She removed her gloss covered lips form her beverage just for a second.

“Actually you sat down at my table. I was here the whole time.” She continued to drink as she kept her face and voice at monotone. I was confused for a moment, then I thought of taking this as a gift from God. Walking into high school alone makes me look weird, but with a girlfriend makes me look like any other highschooler. Especially if she is this adorable! She had deep blue eyes, sky blue hair, small framed face and body, slender shoulders, prominent collar bones, creamy, pale skin and an innocent looking face. She had a great sense of fashion referring to the deep blue, knee high sundress she was wearing, the matching headband, natural makeup and black flats. The only place she was really lacking is the chest area, but that isn’t a big deal.

 

“Oh, well sorry for my rudeness. My name is Taiga Kagami. And yours?” The girl was finishing up her drink before responding.

 

“My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Until we get to know each other a bit more, do you mind calling me Kuroko, and I’ll call you Kagami?” She looked at me with a formal expression, her posture perfect. I sat back a bit, as I thought how long it was since I saw a classic young woman. It’s been ages, comparing her to the blond bimbos back in America, she’s a jewel. I think I might of found my muse.

 

“That’s fine with me, do you want one?” I handed her one of my burgers from my stash, she accepted it and ate it silently. Whilst she ate I sat there, smiling like an idiot. Counting my prayers on how I found such a genuine classy girl. She finished her burger and patted her mouth before bringing up a topic of conversation

 

“So what high school are you attending, Kagami?” I recalled what the entrance paper stated when I skimmed it earlier.

 

“Seirin, I think.” I pulled out another burger and started to unwrap it. “What about you?” I took a bite of the juicy masterpiece.

 

“I think I’m going to the same school as you” She stated looking down a bit, disappointed per say. “Are you interested in basketball? I love the sport.” Her features seem to have doubled in attractiveness when she asked me that question.

 

“Yes! I also love basketball! Back in America is where I learned it, now I’m seeing how Japan holds their b-ball!” I stated enthusiastically with my mouth filled with burger. “Oh, sorry about that” I wiped my mouth. When I looked up she looked even more disappointed than before. She seemed to be thinking something over before her head shot towards the entrance of the McDonalds. Her head snapped back at me with an obvious worry, or annoyance and reached over the table. “Um Kuroko?” She hesitated a bit.

 

“Just ask questions later, for now I must take my leave.” She stood up as I grabbed her small hand in mine.

 

“Wait a minute—“ Kuroko looked back at the door and bit her lip with frustration. I was frozen in to why she was acting this way when she grabbed my hand and fled to the bathroom area. She pulled us around the corner, peeked around the corner before hiding herself from someone or people that have entered the fast food joint.

 

“What is this all about?” I whispered at her with confusion. She looked at me with an expression I couldn’t decipher. She didn’t answer, but just switched places and pushed me to the corner of the wall to get a look at the group of people she was obviously avoiding. I focused my gaze to the paranormally tall boy. He was obviously in middle school due to the indulgence of sweets he was consuming in one go. There was also a blue haired boy, who was so vain I could sense his self confidence from 10 meters away. One of the bunch I knew by name. Kise, he was pretty famous in America before I left. Behind the obscure ones there was a green haired boy, who had glasses and his fingers were all tied up. I looked back at Kuroko to lighten the mood.

 

“The green haired one reminds me of Dobby from hairy potter, don’t cha think?” I gave a little grin as I assure my victory, she seems like the type to read. She gave a soft smile, which found my heart beating quicker to.

 

“Wow, I didn’t even think of that, but his personality contradicts Dobby.”

 

“Yeah, he kinda looks like a tightass.” Kuroko gave a small, barely audible giggle. She looks even more cute with a giggle like that, so free spirited. She switched places with me to get a look at the others.

 

“I suppose Akashi isn’t here today.” She commented, not sure if she was notifying me or herself. The name Akashi was familiar to me, maybe I heard of it somewhere? I couldn’t think of anywhere I went to in Japan. I spent most of my days living off of Ramen I bought in bulk, and some flavoured milk I bought throughout my wasted days back.

 

“Who’s Akashi?” I questioned, she put her back against the wall before she answered my curious question. “And why are you running from them?” She tensed up a bit, I almost saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

  
“I’m not scared of them, but Akashi is a different story. I’ll tell you later about. Okay?” She tilted her head to the left a bit, but didn’t emit any kind of emotion. Then I over heard some of the boys conversing amongst themselves. I switched places with Kuroko to see who’s voice was who’s, or at least identify them.

 

“I thought I saw Kurokocchi in here!” The tall blond one spoke up.

 

“Maybe Kurochin left? Lets get some milkshakes while we’re here.” The massive purple topped one suggested.

 

“Tetsu is here, but there was something different about him.” The blue haired boy stepped forward and made that obscure comment, to the other strangers anyways.

 

“That’s irresponsible, we were sent here to see if he’s okay. He did leave on a bad note. That boy really needs to sort out his problems.” The carrot looking one corrected his friend and pushed his investigation. ‘He’? Kuroko is obviously a girl, thats pretty low. I turned back to console Kuroko, thinking she would be in tears if she heard what that carrot bastard said. She looked sad, she was paler that before. Her knees were about to turn in, before she fell I caught her. The whole mess threw me off balance and we came crashing to the ground together. She was facing me, hunched over and she was just sitting there in my arms. She had no emotion whatsoever. But her eyes told a different story. I remember what Alex told me once, ‘Call a girl beautiful she’ll believe it for a moment. Call a girl ugly and she’ll believe it for a life time.’ I need to console her, for her sake.

 

“I’m a girl, right Kagami? I look like a girl, right?” She whispered, in a shaky breath. She seemed so uncertain of herself.

 

“Kuroko, your the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. That carrot bastard has no idea what he is talking about. Please, don’t look sad. I’m here for you.” I held her a bit tighter. She squeezed me back, her breathing regulated. Then I heard something menacing.

 

“Aominecchi, did you hear that, I think its coming from the bathrooms?” The model spoke up. I felt Kuroko flinch, she was scared. I got back on my feet, hoisting Kuroko with me. She backed into the corner and whispered that she couldn’t be seen by them; I nodded.

 

“Yeah, lets go check it out.” I heard steps come our way and our chances of escape were slim. I panicked and pulled her into some sort of supply closet. This was very bad, if they hear us she a goner from embarrassment, especially some guy she just met. I looked down at her, the light coming from the outside was giving her hair a silver outline. We were facing each other, the closet was very small. Our bodies were pressed up against the other. She didn’t look embarrassed at all, more or less worried about them finding her. I decided to make amends anyways.

 

“I’m really sorry about this, Kuroko.” She looked up at me, gave a little nod and continued to her scouting efforts. I was extremely red, I don’t have a very good ‘stay calm’ sort of personality and get flustered very quickly. She just looks so, beautiful. I allowed my teenage thoughts get the better of me. I’m better than this, it’s just what I said earlier was true. Kuroko is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. Her small frame, full lips, short silky baby blue hair, pristine aquatic eyes and the way her fair skin caught light. She was enticing, to be honest. “Looks like Kurokocchi isn’t here, might as well look somewhere else.” The model said, but I was to busy fantasizing to notice.

 

“Kagami.” She appeared right in front of my face, without warning. It scared me to death and I fell back. My legs came out from under me and swiped hers, she came crashing down atop of me. The last thing I thought was ‘I’m dead’, then the closet door swung open.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Okay! This is my first Kurobasu fic, and anime in general~ So as you may have seen in the summary, this is a trans!Kuroko fic. Kuroko will still be joining the boys basketball team, though and may face some issues with acceptance. I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as I've loved writing it, and thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S I will try and post every Friday, but due to school some chappies may be a tad late--sorry.


End file.
